Together Stars
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Tidurlah selamat malam lupakan sajalah aku/'...'/Hanya sebuah kisah diantara taburan bintang di malam hari. Warning: Gaje, Abal, Yaoi, Typo(s), Angst gak jadi, dan lain-lain/8059!


_**Senja kini berganti malam**_

_**Menutup hari yang lelah**_

_**Dimanakah engkau berada?**_

_**Aku tak tau dimana**_

**LalaNur Aprilia presents**

**Together Stars**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn****Amano Akira**

**Together Stars****Me**

**Warning! GaJe, abal, OOC, Yaoi! DLDR, SongFic. Disini, Reborn dan yang lainnya *author males ngetiknya* pake sosok dewasa, bukan bayi lagi.**

**8059**

**Genre: Romance *abal-abal***

_**Happy reading~**_

~~oo00oo~~

'—_Aku menyukaimu, Hayato.'_

'_Bercanda saja kau, Yakyuu-Baka!'_

'_Apa aku terlihat seperti main-main?'_

_Hening sebentar._

'_Maaf. Aku—tidak bisa.'_

'_Tidak apa-apa.'_

2 hari. Ya, 2 hari sejak penolakan itu. Yamamoto dan Gokudera jadi jarang bicara satu sama lain. Sama sekali tak ada yang tau mengapa kedua orang dengan sifat bertolak belakang yang setiap kali selalu saja adu mulut jadi saling diam—kecuali Reborn tentunya.

Sudah beberapa kali, Tsuna menanyakan keadaan mereka. Tapi dengan senyum Pepsodent—yang dipaksakan tentunya Yamamoto mengatakan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Yo."

Yamamoto menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Reborn yang sedan mengisap rokoknya. Yamamoto membalas sapaan Reborn.

"Hubunganmu dan Gokudera sedang tidak baik, kan?" tanya Reborn sambil berdiri di samping Yamamoto.

"Haha, untuk apa kau mengurusinya. Urusi saja Tsu—"

"Tsuna yang memintaku menanyakannya padamu." Kata Reborn santai memotong omongan Yamamoto. Yamamoto menghela nafasnya berat.

"Mau dengan dari pertama, tengah-tengah, atau akhir?" tanya Yamamoto setengah bercanda.

"Dari masih jadi benih juga tidak apa-apa, kok." Canda Reborn balik.

Yamamoto tertawa. Akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Aku… aku bilang aku menyukai Hayato."

Reborn menaikan sebelah alisnya setengah tidak percaya. Tapi melihat tatapan Yamamoto, Ia tau kalau sang Rain Guardian Vongola itu tidak bercanda.

"Kau serius?"

Yamamoto mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu dia jawab apa?"

Yamamoto diam.

"Ah, di tolak?"

Ehem. Reborn, maaf saja. Lain kali, bisakah bicara dengan sedikit pelan-pelan, jangan langsung begitu? Itu akan menyakiti hati Yamamoto.

"Yah, kau sudah tau kan?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menatap langit malam di Italia.

Cerah. Penuh dengan bintang. Tapi tak secerah hatinya.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin tau apa yang ada di pikirannya."

"Kau betul-betul suka padanya, ya?"

Yamamoto mengangguk perlahan.

Reborn akhirnya beranjak pergi dari balkon sana. Sebelum pergi, Ia bicara pelan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tau, aku sebetulnya tau apa dan siapa yang di sukainya."

Yamamoto terdiam saja namun tetap tertarik dengan informasi dari Reborn. Ia lalu menahan lengan Reborn dan mengatakan dengan yakin.

"Katakan!"

~~oo00oo~~

Yamamoto kembali merenung, namun kali ini agak frustasi. Dia bingung, benar-benar bingung.

Ia menengandah ke langit menatap langit berwarna agak kejinggaan. Sore hari. Saat dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Gokudera. Ia sebetulnya tak mau mengingatnya, tapi kenapa memori itu terus berputar. Seolah tak ingin lepas dari fikirannya.

Yamamoto terus menerus merenung. Ia teringat lagi pembicaraannya dengan Reborn kemarin.

'_Katakan!'_

'_Kau yakin, tak akan menyesal?'_

'_Sangat yakin!'_

_Reborn menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu Ia membuka mulutnya sampai satu nama teruntai dari bibirnya._

'_Tsuna.'_

_Mata Yamamoto terkuak lebar. Ia sama sekali tak percaya. Ingin Ia tidak percaya, tapi sulit._

'_Tapi itu dulu. Kalau sekarang, entah apa perasaannya.'_

_Meski Reborn bilang begitu, Yamamoto tetap percaya, perasaan itu masih ada._

~~oo00oo~~

Yamamoto melangkah dalam diam. Ia menatap lantai di depannya dengan lesu. Ia kalut, Ia kacau. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak kacau kalau tau orang yang disukainya malah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Tidak ada, kan?

Yamamoto tidak bodoh, dia tau. Dia tau selama ini sang Storm Guardian Vongola itu menyimpan perasaan pada sang Vongola Decimo. Ditambah dengan predikat Gokudera sebagai _Right-hand man _Tsuna menambah keakraban Gokudera dengan Tsuna.

Tapi Ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpan perasaan yang mustahil.

Yamamoto melihat kea rah jendela. Padahal rasanya tadi masih senja, sekarang langit berwarna jingga agak kemerahan tadi berubah menjadi langit biru kehitaman. Dengan cahaya berkerlap-kerlip.

Bintang…

'_Indah, ya.'_

_Gokudera menoleh pada Yamamoto yang nyengir berjalan menghampirinya dan ikut memperhatikan bintang bersamanya._

'_Untuk apa kau ke sini?' tanya Gokudera dingin._

_Yamamoto melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut._

'_Kau tau, bintang apa yang paling terang dari semua bintang di jagad raya?'_

'_Bah! Kau itu bodoh atau apa. Sih?! Tentu saja bintang yang paling terang itu Sirius!'_

_Yamamoto tertawa lepas._

'_Hmm… memang benar, sayangnya bukan.'_

'_Ha? Lalu? Apa ada yang lebih terang?'_

'_Ada.'_

'_Memang apa?'_

'_Kau akan tau nanti.'_

'_Cih! Bilang saja kau tidak tau!'_

'_Hei, sekarang aku lebih tau apapun daripada kau, HA-YA-TO-CHAN.'_

'_J… jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Yakyuu-Baka!'_

'_Hahahahhaha!'_

_('Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan biarkan waktu terus berlalu, kumohon hari ini saja. Kita kembali saat masih SMP dulu. Lepas sejenak dari dunia Mafia yang gelap dan kejam. Kumohon canda tawa ini tak berlalu._

_Aku tak ingin jauh darinya…')_

_**Pernah kita lalui semua**_

_**Jerit, tangis, canda tawa**_

~~oo00oo~~

Yamamoto ingat. Ia belum sempat mengatakan jawabannya pada Gokudera. Ia melihat jam. Jam 00.30 malam. Ia berjalan ke ruangan Gokudera. Mungkin Ia sedang duduk di mejanya dan mengisap rokoknya atau hanya sekedar melihat jalanan dari jendela.

Yamamoto memutar kenop pintu ruangan Gokudera. Tidak di kunci. Sudah terlanjur, Ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Hening.

Yamamoto menangkap sosok Gokudera menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya dan terdengar dengkuran halus.

Tanpa di perintah, Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera. Ia menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Kelopak mata hijauindahnya tertutup. Bibir tipisnya mengatup seiring dengan nafasnya yang teratur. Wajahnya Nampak damai. Wajah itu, wajah yang membuat Yamamoto jatuh hati pada pemuda campuran Italia-Jepang itu.

Ia menyibak sedikit rambut Gokudera. Gokudera tak bergeming sedikitpun. Nampaknya kelelahan.

Yamamoto menghela nafas. Ia berbisik pelan.

"Kau bisa mendengarkanku, kan? Hayato?"

Tak ada respon.

.

.

"Kau ingat, aku pernah menanyakan apa bintang yang sinarnya paling terang?"

Kembali tak ada respon.

.

.

"Bagiku, bintang yang paling terang adalah dirimu."

Yamamoto menggenggam tangan Gokudera dengan erat.

.

.

"Aku ingin sinarmu hanya untuk diriku seorang…"

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin cahaya matamu yang begitu indah itu, aku ingin mata hijau cemerlangmu hanya akan bersinar untukku…"

Masih tak ada respon.

.

.

.

Yamamoto melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi… itu terlalu egois…"

Masih tak ada respon.

.

.

Yamamoto masih menatap Gokudera yang tertidur pulas.

"Kalau memang… kau suka pada Tsuna, katakan saja. Itu tak apa-apa buatku."

Munafik. Kau munafik, Yamamoto Takeshi!

.

.

"Aku tau, aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri, tapi yang jelas, aku suka padamu Hayato."

Hening.

.

.

Yamamoto mengecup kening Gokudera, hendak pergi dari sana sebelum hatinya makin sakit.

"Ngh… Yama… Moto…"

Yamamoto agak kaget. Ia menoleh pada Gokudera yang masih tertidur lelap. Tanpa basa-basi, Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan Gokudera.

_Meski pahit, aku rela._

_Tidak._

_Tapi yang jelas, lupakan saja aku._

_**Kini hanya untaian kata**_

_**Hanya itulah yang aku punya.**_

~~oo00oo~~

Gokudera terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sekarang pukul 5.00 waktu Italia. Mata Gokudera berkeliling. Kemarin ia merasa suara Yamamoto ada di sampingnya. Ah, Ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia menemukan secarik kertas yang ditulis rapi.

Tanpa di sadari, se tetes air mata membasahi kertas yang di genggam oleh Gokudera. Ia benci. Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Cih! Dasar _Yakyuu-baka! _Dia bahkan tak tau apa yang kurasakan waktu itu!"

Ia berlari menuju ruangan Yamamoto. Ia mendobrak pintu itu dengan kasar. Ia melihat Yamamoto tertelungkup di mejanya. Ia menyentuh lengan Yamamoto. Dingin.

Ia dapat melihat pisau yang berlumuran darah di genggaman tangan kiri Yamamoto. Gokudera melihat tangan kanan Yamamoto. Banyak darah yang sudah mengering. Gokudera memeluk tubuh hampa Yamamoto dan menangis tertahan.

"_Baka. _Dasar _Yakyuu-Baka!"_

Akhirnya, kisah ini di akhiri dengan air mata dari kedua belah pihak.

_Hayato._

_Mungkin saat kau membaca pesanku ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada._

_Aku tau, kau memang tidak menyukaiku dan menyukai Tsuna. Aku tau itu._

_Tapi mungkin perasaan ini sudah terlalu dalam._

_Maaf jika aku egois._

_Tataplah langit malam._

_Jika kau membutuhkanku._

_Aku akan ada di sisimu._

_Selalu._

_Aishiteru, Hayato._

*kertasnya sudah basah dengan air mata Gokudera dan Yamamoto*

_**Maafkan aku, Yakyuu-Baka. Aku menyesal.**_

_**Harusnya aku bilang sejak waktu itu.**_

_**Aishiteru mo, Yakyuu-Baka.**_

_**Gomen.**_

_**Gokudera Hayato.**_

**~~oo00oo~~**

_**Tidurlah**_

_**Selamat malam**_

_**Lupakan sajalah aku**_

_**Mimpilah**_

_**Dalam tidurmu**_

_**Bersama bintang.**_

_**(Bersama Bintang-Drive)**_

**~~~END~~~**

BAH! APAAN INI?!

Ini mah Romance sama Angst super gagal! T^T

Dan, kenapa judulnya Together Stars? Karena ke inspirasi sama lagunya Drive, judulnya Bersama Bintang. Dan entah kenapa keinget cerita Vega sama Altair :3

Ah, ya. Buat yang belom kenal, saya LalaNur Aprilia dan pernah menjelajah dengan nama Nurrafa D'Masivers juga :9

Saya anak baru di fandom ini *dan menjelang hiatus* mohon bantuannya!

Dan APAA! Saya lagi banyak TO sampai April nanti tapi malah bikin fic?! Yaah… namanya juga ane… pas TO aja dapet ide, meski pas udah mau di tulis langsung ilang kocar-kacir kemana wae idenya ._.V

Aslinya sih ini lagi musim-musimnya TO… Cuma ngetiknya aja pas libur maulid XP. Ditambah lagi harusnya ane apdet fic yang lain di fandom sebelah itu, yang lagi banyak ngutang… *nunjuk fandom sebelah* eehh… temen ane dengan sukses nularin firus KHR ke ane dan jadilah fic 8059 gaje ini… *tendang temen*

Dan setiap denger bait demi bait lagu Bersama Bintang bikin ane pengen buka laptop dan tambahin 'pemanis' buat fic ini -_-

Yak, gue lagi pengen banget bikin someone menderita, jadilah saya bikin Yamamoto matek karena patah hati :3

Oke, kembali ke topic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AAAAA! LAMA BANGET SAYA GAK PUBBLISH FIC!

Kalo aja aku gak banyak utang apdetan, aku bikin nih fic multi-chap sampe Gokudera nyusul Yamamoto ke dunia sana, deh *plaakk*

Dan oh iyaa! Warna mata Gokudera tuh biru, hijau, ato abu-abu, sih?! Soalnya di wallpaper saya yang di dapet dari google, warna matanya emang gak keliatan, tapi sedikit ada warna biru. Terus pas liat di google warna mata Gokudera abu-abu *keliatan, soalnya di close up*, terus pas baca FF 8059 di deskrip-nya warna matanya tuh hijau! Nah lho, bingung ane!

Yak, seperti yang kalian duga, saya lagi demen-demennya yaoi. Entah perngaruh siapa ._.V

Ekhem! Yak, sori dori mori dwi astuti buat penggemar Yamamoto. Demi alur cerita ini… *pundung. Meratap di pojok*

Tadinya sih mau bikin _straight _dulu, etapi pas nanya di group, siapa cewek yang cocok buat di pairingin sama Gokudera malah di kacangin. Uhuhuhu… T^T

Karena itu, saya harap gak ada yang ngacangin saya disini. Yah… aku tau aku sering gak review cerita kalian *meski baca dan pengen banget review…* tapi kadang sinyal lemooot! T^T *nasib*

Saya berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah baca penpik abal dan penpik yaoi kedua saya *pertama di fandom Naruto* dan penpik pertama di FKHRI ini! :3

Dan mari kita mengibarkan bendera 8059 dan 5927 disini! Merdeka! *dilempar sendal ma penggemar 1827 sama 1859* aduh… jahaat =3=

Saya juga berterimakasih sama yang udah nge-fave cerita abal ini, apalagi yang review… *nangis terharu*

Mana reviewnya? *nodong*

~~~~~OMAKE~~~~~

Mata coklat jernihnya menangkap sosok berambut perak memeluk sebuah jasad—jasad dirinya.

Pemuda bermata coklat jernih itu mecoba mengusap rambut keperakan itu. Tapi hanya udara yang di raihnya.

"_Kuso Yakyuu-baka…"_

Yamamoto—demikianlah nama pemuda itu—mengangkat wajahnya—merasa terpanggil.

Ia melihat pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengusap air matanya yang sejak tadi menetes.

"_Aishiteru, Yakyuu-baka."_

Mata coklat jernih Yamamoto membelalak. Tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda campuran Italia-Jepang itu. Tapi akhirnya Ia juga tersenyum.

"_Aishiteru mo, _Hayato. _Gomen, _aku meninggalkanmu."

Ia berbalik. Saat itulah Ia berpikir kalau tempatnya bukan disini.

"Kau salah."

Yamamoto menoleh.

"Kau salah jika kau mengira kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku."

Yamamoto terdiam.

"Aku menganggapmu lebih—lebih dari teman, sahabat, ataupun rekan kerja. Kau… spesial…"

Mata coklat Yamamoto kembali membelalak.

"Kau spesial di hatiku, dan akan selamanya begitu."

Yamamoto nyaris tak percaya, tapi akhirnya Ia tersenyum puas.

"Ya, aku tau. Sampai jumpa, Hayato."

Akhirnya Yamamoto pergi meninggalkan Gokudera yang termangu. Gokudera membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan lantang.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA HIDUP TANPAMU!"

_Dan camkan ini, Yakyuu-baka!_

_Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu._

~~~END~~~


End file.
